Our Birthday is Sucks
by Hikari Kamishiro
Summary: Chapter 2 : "Perasaan yang kumaksud adalah perasaan hangat dan perasaan bahagia saat bersamamu Rin… Aku ingin bersamamu seharian ini. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa! Ulang tahun kita tahun ini payah!" Two Shots of Birthday fic. TWINCEST! RnR?
1. First : Promise?

**A/N** : Yo~ _I'm back with the other Len/Rin fic_~ hehe… Ini adalah _birthday fic_ khusus untuk Kagamine _twins_! Maaf telat 3 hari DX idenya mampet! Dan lagi sebenarnya fic ini mau saya bikin ONE-SHOT! Ternyata hasilnya bakal panjang banget, tentu ga akan ada yang mau baca fic panjang 'kan? Makanya saya potong sebagian ceritanya untuk chapter depan… _Gomen_~ oke _happy reading_~ XD

**Warning **: _twincest, two shots and a lil' bit of Len/Neru - Rinto/Rin but of course the main is Len/Rin!_

**Disclaimer** : Yamaha corp dan Crypton corp

* * *

**Our Birthday is Sucks **

**Chapter 1**

"Len! Ayo lanjutkan _game_ yang kemarin~!" Rin dengan tergopoh-gopoh membawa kedua _PSP_ di tangannya. Pada salah satu yang Rin bawa adalah milik Len yang berwarna biru tua dan di tangan lain adalah milik Rin yang berwarna merah kehijauan. Len yang tadinya sedang asyik memakan pisangnya—yang kini hanya tinggal setengah, segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan memperhatikan Rin yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Em-hem? Hem haha hi? Hau huha haha hehahi ha? (_Game_ apa sih? Kau sudah kalah kemarin 'kan?)" Len yang mulutnya penuh pisang berbicara dengan amat tidak jelas. Di telinga Rin terdengar seperti bahasa hewan.

"Telan dulu baru ngomong!" Dengan kesal dilemparkannya _PSP_ milik Len ke arah yang punya. Sambil terburu-buru menagkapnya Len berusaha pula menelan pisang yang berada di mulutnya sehingga dia tersedak.

"Uhuk, uhuk! Ohoek!"

Bukan menolong Rin malah menertawakan Len sejadi-jadinya. Len yang masih dalam keadaan tersiksa—entah karena meratapi nasib _PSP_-nya yang remuk atau dirinya yang tersedak, segera terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi perut dan mulutnya. Rin yang sudah tersadar dari tawanya segera membaca situasi dan membawakan segelas air ledeng dari dapur.

"Ini! Minum cepat!"

Rin terlihat mau tertawa lagi karena melihat ekspresi yang Len tampakan sekarang. Wajah merah padam, keringat bercucuran dengan air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya yang sayu. Len yang melihat bantuan surga dari seorang Iblis kecil, merasa lega sekaligus kesal sambil meraih gelas yang Rin sodorkan dan meminumnya sampai habis. Diangkatnya gelas yang sudah kosong di atas kepala dengan kepala yang keadaannya tertunduk kesal.

"Fuh, lega…"

"Ahaha… _Gomen ne_, Len! Habis kau lucu sih… Buh… Hahaha! Ingat lagi jadi bikin ketawa…!"

"Memangnya kau pikir salah siapa?" Len mendelik. Rin yang menyadari kesalahannya segera menampakan ekspresi bersalah pada Len. Entah maksudnya tulus atau bohong yang jelas Len telah terbawa dengan ekspresinya itu.

"Yah… Aku juga salah sih, bicara sambil makan." Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menatap Rin dengan bingung. Suasana di ruangan menjadi sedikit kikuk, Rin yang membenci suasana seperti ini segera mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain_. Kalau membicarakan soal natal yang diadakan kemarin mungkin kurang bagus ya? Hm… Acara yang akan datang… 27 Desember… Ah! Ulang tahun kami!_ Rin yang pikirannya lambat entah karena apa segera cepat tanggap kalau menyangkut masalah yang sedang dirundungnya. Rin menatap Len dengan mata berbinar andalannya, bibirnya mengerucut dengan lucu membentuk mulut anak kucing.

"Kita makan di restoran yuk? Untuk merayakan ulang tahun kita besok?"

"Hah?"

"Tidak mau ya?"

"Bu…bukannya tidak mau. Tapi bukankah akan lebih baik diadakan di rumah?"

"Eh… Maksudku kita makan di restoran itu HANYA BERDUA! Besok tanggal 27 Desember tepat hari ulang tahun kita!"

"Be…berdua?" Len membelalakan matanya, entah karena apa wajahnya memerah. Rin yang pikirannya dangkal malah mengira Len terkena sakit panas karena musim dingin dan mendekatkan dahinya yang lebar pada Len.

"Kamu engga apa-apa 'kan? Kok mukamu merah?"

_Wua… Terlalu dekat_, pikir Len galau. Wajahnya malah makin memerah. Rin mengernyitkan dahi dengan bingung melihat reaksi Len yang makin tidak jelas menurut tafsiran dirinya. Namun menurut pandangan orang itu adalah reaksi yang umum untuk orang yang sedang _fell in love_~

"Eng…engga apa-apa! Baiklah, boleh saja kita rayakan ulang tahun berdua. Sekali-sekali." Len menjauhkan diri dari Rin yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan _ada-apa-sih-dengan-dia? _Len pun berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tetap tenang. Padahal jantungnya sedang berdetak gila-gilaan. Dengan mempertahankan gaya itu, Len berjalan menuju kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Rin dikejutkan oleh teriakan dari arah kamar Len

"Sepertinya senang sekali. Apa dia berhasil menemukan cara untuk mengalahkanku lagi di _game_ terbaru? Ckck…"

—

_trurururu~ _

"Hoahm… Apaan sih? Pagi-pagi ada yang mengirim _e-mail_… Pasti engga penting deh." Len bergumam dengan nada kesal, namun tetap saja dia berusaha meraih _handphone_-nya yang berbunyi itu. Luput. Namun karena tersentuh jarinya sedikit maka _handphone_ Len yang tercinta jatuh ke lantai dengan keras.

"Wah…!" dalam sekejap Len tersadar dari kantuknya. Buru-buru meraih _handphone_-nya untuk melihat apakah kondisinya masih baik untuk digunakan. Masih hidup. Len menghela napas lega, namun segera ditahan setelah melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan. _Heck, Neru Akita? Kenapa dia mengirim mail pagi-pagi?_ Pikir Len curiga _Dia 'kan selalu ketus kalau bicara denganku_ (**A/N** : Neru itu_ tsundere_~). Walau curiga, bumbu penasaran yang ada pada diri Len mendorongnya untuk membuka pesan tersebut.

_Opening Message_

**From** : _Akita Neru_

**Subject** : _Otanjobi Omedetto_

**Message** :

_Otanjobi Omedetto Len. Sekarang kau berulang tahun ke-15 ya? Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli, namun karena kau temanku maka aku tetap harus mengucapkan selamat padamu. Yah, walau sebenarnya aku kesal._

"Sebenarnya dia mau bicara apa sih?" Len berkomentar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan membaca.

_Kebetulan aku punya waktu luang hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berdua saja? Jangan ajak Kakakmu, Len. Memangnya kau mau menjadi anak pengecut yang selalu mengekor kakakmu? Yah, itu terserah padamu saja sih. Bye. Kutunggu jam 10 pagi di taman dekat rumahmu._

"'Mengekor' katanya…?" Len membelalakan matanya.

_Apa aku memang terlihat seperti itu? _Len berpikir dengan hati yang bimbang. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang dia selalu bersama dengan Rin, tapi 'kan bukan hanya dia yang selalu mengikuti Rin. Kakaknya itu juga hampir selalu menghampirinya duluan. Namun tetap saja Len tidak suka disebut sebagai 'pengecut' atau 'mengekor'. Len berpikir sebentar, dia sudah ada janji makan di restoran bersama Rin. Namun hal itu bisa diundur nanti malam. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah membuktikan pada Neru bahwa Len masih memiliki pendirian. Dan alasan lain, untuk menutupi perasaan sesungguhnya terhadap Rin.

"Huh… Kalau begitu akan kutunjukan kalau aku tidak mengekor Rin…" muncul aksen marah di dahi Len. Tangannya dengan lihai memencet tombol di _handphone_-nya. Membalas pesan Neru.

**To** : _Akita Neru_

**Subject**: _reply:otanjobi omedetto_

**Message** :

_Baiklah. Kita akan pergi BERDUA. Aku tidak akan mengajak Rin. Karena aku memang tidak MENGEKOR dia._

_Sending Message_

Len menekan tombol 'send' dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara kesal, marah atau perasaan bersalah. Sebenarnya dia agak kurang senang kalau harus pergi tanpa Rin. Itu hal yang jarang dilakukannya, karena memang dia dan Rin selalu bersama-sama.

—

**Len's PoV**

"_Otanjobi Omedetto_! Rin! Len!" semua anggota Vocaloid di rumah ini berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Miku-nee mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun kepada kami. Meiko-nee menciumi pipiku dan Rin secara bergantian sebagai ucapan selamat. Sedangkan Kaito-nii hanya memakan es krim _Haagen dasz_-nya seperti biasa. Rin memperlihatkan tawa riangnya pada semua dan mulai menyanyi bersama Miku-nee.

"Maaf ya hari ini kita tidak membuat pesta besar, karena pesta kalian dilakukan bersamaan dengan pesta natal. Tapi kita tetap akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan kok." Meiko-nee menjelaskan. Aku melirik ke arah jam untuk memastikan sekarang pukul berapa. Sudah pukul sepuluh. Kalau tak salah aku janjian dengan Neru pukul sepuluh. Aku harus pergi sekarang.

"Ehem, semuanya… Sekarang aku ada keperluan penting…" Aku berdiri untuk bergegas pergi namun pandangan semuanya yang terlihat (amat) curiga menghentikanku. Aku memutar otak untuk mencari alasan. Aku menemukan alasan yang tepat tanpa kebohongan sedikit pun.

"Aku ada janji dengan teman…"

"Ta…tapi kita sudah janji akan ke restoran Len." Rin berusaha mencegahku. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Huh… Aku paling benci dan tak tahan kalau melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu. Ingin kupeluk~ Walah! Sadar Len! Sekarang bukan saatnya berpikir nista seperti itu! Dengan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain aku mulai menyangkal pada Rin.

"Ini sudah janjiku terlebih dahulu sebelum kita janjian Rin" kataku berbohong, "Janji kita undur. Kita akan makan di restoran sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Sekarang aku pergi dulu!" dengan langkah kaku aku segera meninggalkan ruangan dengan perasaan bersalah.

**End of Len's PoV**

—

**Rin's PoV**

Aku melihat Len melalui jendela yang berjalan menjauh. Alisku mengernyit sebal. Kenapa dia bisa mengumbar janji seperti itu? Dan lagi dia menerbelakangkan janji dengan Kakaknya! Pikiranku terusik saat seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Miku-nee yang sedang tersenyum. Jempol tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah belakang, kuikuti arah pandanganku namun pandanganklu terhalang oleh pundak Miku-nee sehingga aku menyerah untuk melihat lebih lanjut. Tidak ada selera.

"Ada tamu untukmu Rin…" kata Miku-nee.

"Siapa?" tanyaku dengan nada bicara terganggu. Sebelum sempat Miku-nee menjawabku seseorang telah berbicara duluan,

"Rin dingin sekali padaku…" seseorang yang memiliki gaya identik denganku muncul dari arah belakang. Aku menatapnya takjub. Cowok berambut kuning dengan poni yang dijepit dengan dua jepit rambut di tiap sisinya. Rinto, _gender bend_-ku.

"Rinto! Kapan datang?" Aku memeluknya dalam hitungan kedua setelah melihatnya. Rinto tertawa nyaring melihat reaksiku. Dilingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku, membalas pelukanku. Setelah beberapa saat aku melepas pelukan, Rinto kembali berbicara.

"Baru saja kok… Aku ada maksud datang kemari. Hari ini Rinny berulang tahun. Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar? Nanti kutraktir es jeruk dan creepe jeruk~ eh, tapi sekarang musim dingin ya… jarang yang jualan seperti itu… Kalau begitu… Aku belikan semua yang Rin mau!" tawar Rinto dengan mata berbinar, sepertinya dia sangat bersemangat. Rin yang mendengar kata 'jeruk' (sepertinya tidak mendengar bagian selanjutnya) segera mengiyakan tawaran Rinto tanpa berpikir untuk kedua kali.

"MAUUUUUUUUU!"

**End of Rin's PoV**

—

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" Len bertanya dengan wajah dibuat-buat pada Neru. Perasaannya entah kenapa tidak enak. Neru, yang sedari tadi diam dengan wajah memerah dan tertunduk, kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Len. Mata kuning bertemu dengan mata biru. Wajah Neru makin menjadi-jadi.

"Se…sekarang lebih baik kita pergi ke… em… kau mau ke mana? Sebenarnya aku tidak senang ke mana pun kalau harus bersamamu… Tapi ini untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, jadi kali ini kau tentukan tempatnya." Neru berkata dengan suara kasar namun terdengar gugup.

Len mengernyit mendegar komentar dari Neru. Matanya kembali melihat berkeliling untuk mencari tau apakah tempat yang bisa dikunjungi. Len melihat kios aksesoris, di sana menjual berbagai macam benda-benda imut untuk perempuan. Matanya menangkap _hair clip_ berwarna kuning dengan bentuk wajah kelinci, mengingatkan pada Rin sehingga Len tersenyum kecil. Mungkin lebih baik dia membelikan satu untuk Rin sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

"Aku mau… Ke sana…" Len mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke kios yang dilihatnya tadi. Neru yang memperhatikan denga seksama arah yang ditunjukan oleh Len terlihat kebingungan dan penuh curiga.

"Boleh saja sih… Tapi itu 'kan kios aksesoris… Memangnya kau mau beli benda-benda untuk cewek?"

Len terdiam sejenak. Dia tidak ingin mengatakan yang seaungguhnya bahwa dia bermaksud membelikan hadiah untuk Kakaknya. Bisa-bisa Neru curiga atas perasaan Len terhadap Rin yang sebenarnya. Maka kembali dia memutar otak untuk mencari alasan. Dia mendapat suatu alasan, namun sepertinya itu ide yang berat untuknya dilakukan.

"Aku… akan membelikanmu salah satu aksesoris yang berada di sana…" kata Len dengan suara lirih tapi tetap bisa didengar oleh Neru. Wajah gadis berambut kuning gelap ini terlihat cerah, mulutnya terbuka. Seperti menampakan ketidak percayaan.

"Kukira… kamu akan membelikan sesuatu untuk Kakakmu, tapi ternyata kau masih memikirkanku.." Neru tersenyum. _Yah, itu memang benar_ pikir Len menanggapi perkataan Neru. Len membalas senyuman Neru dengan perasaan kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak jujur saja. Len memang anak yang selalu menjaga martabat. Entah karena apa dia selalu mencari alasan untuk hal yang akan diperbuatnya. Dia terlalu tidak jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

Neru menarik tangan Len ke arah kios yang ditunjuk Len barusan. Di sana berdiri seorang wanita cantik yang memperhatikan Neru dan Len yang sedang aibuk memperhatikan aksesoris yang disajikan di kios tersebut. Wanita tersebut menyibak rambut kemerahannya ke belakang sebelum berbicara.

"Wah, ada yang bisa saya bantu pasangan manis?"

Neru menundukan wajahnya yang memerah. Len yang pikirannya sibuk dengan jepit rambut yang dilihatnya tadi tidak menghiraukan komentar dari si wanita penjual. Wanita yang memperhatikan reaksi keduanya berasumsi bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih yang baru jadi. Dia menepuk kedua tangannya, terlihat mengingat sesuatu.

"Kalau kalian tak keberatan akan kutunjukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk kalian~" wanita tersebut mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam kiosnya. Dibukanya tutup kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa jenis kalung yang sepasang. Neru menatap kalung-kalung tersebut dengan takjub.

"Cantiknya…" Neru berkomentar. Pandangannya terarah pada sepasang kalung berwarna emas dengan ukiran hati pada bandulnya. Neru menatap Len dengan ragu. Merasa dipandang, Len balas menatap Neru.

"Len…"

"…Baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu satu kalau kau ma…"

"Oh, tidak… Tidak bisa… Kalung ini harus dibeli sepasang…" wanita penjaga kios segera memotong perkataan Len.

_Wah…? Sepasang? Aku harus memakai kalung sepasang dengan Neru?_ Kembali pikiran Len berkecambuk di otaknya. Dia melirik ke arah Neru. Gadis itu terlihat berharap pada Len. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Len menghela napas dan dengan bingung akhirnya dia memutuskan.

"Beri kami kalung itu sepasang…"

_To be Continued…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N : **wohoooooooooooooo! Chapter 1 selesai dengan (tidak) selamat…. DX ah… aku benci musim dingin, jalan-jalan menjadi lebih tidak leluasa~ Akhirnya… _One Shot_ jadi _Two Shots_…. Ah… Saya emang Author ga becus TwT oke, mungkin fanfic saya cukup abal. Tapi mohon dengan sangat beri saya review… Cuma satu kok tiap orang… Ya? *puppy eyes* Dengan begitu saya dengan semangat akan melanjutkan fic ini menuju chapter terakhir~ hoe~ NeruxLen-nya kental banget ya di chapter ini? Maaf… Tapi udah ada warningnya 'kan? Buat chapter besok LenxRin-nya dibanyakin deh~ OKE! REVIEW~! Cukup tekan tombol di bawah! *ha?* Oke~?


	2. Second : Our Birthday is Sucks

**A/N : **Yeah… ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Lanjutan OBiS akhirnya datang juga! _Gomen_ banget m(_ _)m UP DATE-nya lamalamalam T^T padahal ultah LenRin aja udah lewat sejak 4 bulan lalu! Maklum~ komputer bolak-balik rusak! Ini aja aku pake _laptop_ punya Kakakku yang pelit puooollll. Eh, malah curhat lagi. Yeah, sebelum lanjutin _fic_…. Mau _review reply_ dulu deh~ soalnya aku ga bales lewat _PM_. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam membalas _review reply_! Ｏ(≧A≦)Ｏ

**In-Chan Sakura : **Pe…pendek? ∑(O_O；) padahal sudah sampai 2000+ _words_ lho~? Ya…. Aku juga ga rela kok Len sama Neru! Jadi, tenang aja… Tak akan ada apa-apa di antara mereka~ yep, sudah _UP_ _DATE_! Makasih _review_-nya, In-chan! (・∀・)

**Ruuya ruu-chan : **Hahaha…. Neru jamban~~? Iya, ya… Len emang gitu! Munafik *road rollered * Kya…~ Vash kok ke sini? XD yak…. Makasih review-nya, Ruu-chan~!

**Kurara animeluver : **Kurara-chan suka? Waiii~ makasiii~ aku tersanjung~ Neru memang _tsundere_ pada orang-orang yang disukainya :3 aku baca keterangannya di otakuzone~ iya... _two-shots_ dan sekarang telah _complete_~ Makasih _review_-nya :D

**Suzuru Seiyo : **Hello juga~(^-^*)/ oh? Aku makin aneh? Memang! Hei…? Kamu ga mudeng tokohnya? Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||) ayo… cepet cari sana di wikipedia~! *plak* _typo_? Sudah jelas lah… Namanya juga manusia *plak lagi* Wah? Untuk twincest juga cari aja di Wikipedia… Makasih _review_-nya, Kyo-chan~

**Little-Rosette : **Hu…. Dianggap apa saia ini Kakak aneh? Makasih uda _review_ (pendek banget bo!)

**SweetAoi : **Ga pa-pa kok ga login eheh? _Typo_? Kesalahan tulis? (･_･?) *baca ulang chap 1* _OH_ _NOOOOOOOO_! Saya begooooooo! Pemberitahuan yang berharga… Saya jadi belajar! NeruxLen? Cuma dikit kok? Ya 'kaaan? Lagipula cuma sepihak aja. Makasih _review_-nya, Rissa-chan… (Benar sekali! Nama kami sama!)

**ArutoChii-Latte : **Benar Chika… Ini karyaku =3= kamu bilang mau bunuh orang yang bikin _fic_ ini. Ayo cepet kalo berani! *plak* hohoho… Ini uda lanjut…. Makasih _review_-nya, Chii :3

Yak, yak. Aku sudah selesai membalas _review_~ semoga berkenan ya… Dan maaf kalau nanti juga akan ada _typo_ yang tak sengaja terketik! Saya itu manusia yang tak luput dari yang namanya kesalahan… Untuk _chapter_ ini pun aku membuatnya sepenuh hati… Jadi mohon beri _review_ lagi ya :D

Oke, _happy reading_~?

**Warning **_**: **__a lil bit of _LenxNeru_ and _RinxRinto._ Twincest for _LenxRin.

**Disclaimer : **Yamaha _corp and/or_ Crypton _corp_

* * *

**Our Birthday is Sucks**

**Chapter 2**

**Rin's PoV**

"Waw…. Kue ini enak sekali, Rinto~!" Aku berseru senang sambil memegang kedua pipiku yang memerah. Di mulutku berisi kue jeruk yogurt yang sedang kukunyah, terasa benar-benar lembut di mulut. Rinto yang melihatku memakan kue traktirannya hanya tersenyum-senyum. Dasar aneh. Kuenya—yang jenisnya sama denganku, masih utuh, tanpa tersentuh. Dia sedari tadi hanya memperhatikanku. Aku mengernyit, tapi perhatianku masih tertuju pada jemariku yang penuh dengan krim. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menjilatnya. Rinto yang melihat perbuatanku malah tertawa.

"Kau seperti anak-anak saja Rin." Komentar Rinto.

"Huh, kau _gender bend_-ku! Pasti tidak berbeda dariku!" Aku menanggapinya dengan wajah yang memerah. Rinto berhenti tertawa dan mengembangkan senyumnya padaku. Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna kuning dari sakunya dan meraih kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah sudah agak dekat dengannya dia mengusap sapu tangannya pada krim di sekitar bibirku. Aku mengerjapkan mata memperhatikan Rinto. Wajahnya maskulin. Benar juga, walau dia _gender bend_-ku tapi kami 'kan berbeda. Programnya pun berbeda. Setelah Rinto selesai membersihkan bibirku aku tersenyum padanya. Aku mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Rinto dari pipiku namun tak juga dilepaskannya.

"Ri…Rinto…. Sudah bersih 'kan? Lepaskan pipiku dong…" Aku berkata agak memelas. Rinto masih saja tersenyum, namun siluetnya berbeda dibanding yang sebelumnya. Oh, tidak! Wajahnya semakin mendekat! "Rinto!" Rinto yang wajahnya sudah semakin dekat membuat wajahku memerah karena malu, sekarang aku hanya bisa menutup mataku!

.

.

.

… Tidak ada yang terjadi? Aku kembali membuka kedua mataku untuk melihat. Di sana terpampang wajah Rinto yang menahan tawa, tangannya pun sudah terlepas dari pipiku tanpa kusadari. Waa-?

"Buh-huhu…. Rin…. Wajahmu seperti gurita. Kau pasti… Hemp, mengira aku…. Aku akan menciummu 'kan? Ahahahaha!" Rinto tertawa lepas. Dia mentertawakanku! Aku menggembungkan pipiku untuk menunjukan rasa kekesalanku. Tapi sebenarnya di dalam hati, aku pun mentertawakan kebodohanku sendiri. Karena Rinto masih saja tertawa, tak kuasa akhirnya aku pun ikut terbawa juga.

"Ahahahaha!" kami tertawa bersamaan dengan volume yang keras. Orang-orang yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka memperhatikan kami, tapi tetap saja kami tak menggubris. Seorang _maid_ mendekat dan menegur kami yang masih tertawa kesetanan.

"Mohon tenang Tuan, Nona, ini café keluarga." Kata maid itu sopan. Kami dengan wajah memerah dan air mata yang menetes memperhatikan maid itu dan berhenti tertawa, "Terima kasih pengertiannya, permisi…" setelah maid itu berlalu aku dan Rinto pun kembali bertatapan.

"Eh, Rin… Memang apa yang lucu ya?"

"Eh…. Apa ya…? Entahlah, aku sudah lupa."

.

.

…. "AHAHAHAHA!"

**End of Rin's PoV**

—

**Len's PoV**

"Terima kasih telah membeli produk dari kami."

Neru yang baru saja kubelikan sepasang kalung terlihat senang. Matanya yang kuning terlihat berbinar memperhatikan kalung perak yang sedang ia kenakan. Sementara aku hanya menimang-nimang kalung yang sepasang dengan Neru di tanganku. Terasa dingin. Aku bingung apakah harus memakainya atau tidak, kalau kupakai, nanti bisa-bisa harus kembaran dengan Neru. Tapi kalau tidak dipakai akan dicurigai. Kembar dengan orang lain terasa janggal… Hal yang jarang.

"Terima kasih, Len. Aku menyukai kalung ini." Kata Neru tiba-tiba, sehingga aku tersadar dari pikiran-pikiranku. Neru yang selama ini berbicara ketus, tumben bisa berterima kasih seperti itu. Tapi ucapannya terdengar tulus. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Neru. Pikiranku masih saja tertuju pada Rin. Huh… Pasti dia masih ngambek. Kuperhatikan jam di etalase toko baju, sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Wah, sudah cukup lama aku bersama Neru. Lebih baik aku pulang dan minta maaf pada semuanya karena seenaknya meninggalkan pesta.

"Neru, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang…"

"Eh, tapi…"

"Aku sudah cukup senang kau mau berterima kasih dengan tulus padaku." Kataku jujur. Ya, benar. Aku senang karena pada akhirnya Neru bisa bersikap lembut dan jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Terlihat dari wajahnya selama ini kalau dia bertingkah tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Dan sepertinya aku pun melakukan hal yang sama pada diriku. Setelah Neru menganggukan kepalanya barulah aku bisa tenang, "Sampai nanti, Neru. Terima kasih sudah mengingat ulang tahunku."

Samar-samar kulihat Neru tersenyum padaku, aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena sekarang yang ada di kepalaku adalah kembali ke rumah dan berkata yang sejujurnya pada Rin. Bahwa aku benar-benar ingin merayakan ulang tahun kami hanya berdua.

**End of Len's PoV**

—

"_Tadaima_~!" Len yang baru sampai rumah bergegas menuju kamar Rin dengan suara berisik. Menyebabkan seisi rumah merasa terganggu, terutama Miku yang asyik memperhatikan Kaito sedang memakan _aisu_-nya tercinta. Karena Len masih meneriakan nama Kakaknya dengan keras membuat Miku menyerah dan menghampiri Len yang kebingungan. Miku sudah bisa menebak Len sedang berada di kamar Rin dari asal suaranya.

"_Okaeri_, Len. Cari siapa?" Miku bertanya dengan basa-basi. Len terlihat agak kaget karena Miku yang muncul tiba-tiba, namun karena rasa penasarannya tentang keberadaan Rin maka dia mengesampingkan kekagetannya.

"Miku-nee, Rin… Ke mana dia?" tanya Len pada Miku yang sedang menaikan kedua alisnya. Tanpa disadari Len, Miku menyeringai.

"Eh… Tadi dia pergi dengan Rinto. Cowok itu mengajak Rin untuk jalan-jalan tuh. Tapi aku tak tau ke mana." Miku menjawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Mendengar jawaban Miku, membuat jantung Len terasa akan meloncat keluar. Padahal dia pulang untuk menemui Rin, tapi ternyata Rin malah pergi. Dengan cowok lain pula. Len hanya bisa terpaku kaku, pikirannya mengatakan bahwa semua ini terjadi karena karma, meninggalkan janji begitu saja hanya karena gengsi. Miku yang dapat membaca situasi segera menyusup keluar kamar dan kembali ke dapur untuk kembali memperhatikan Kaito. Namun yang ada di dapur hanyalah Meiko yang sedang diam-diam meminum _sake_-nya di pojok ruangan.

"Huh… Kaito ke mana sih…" Ternyata bukan hanya Len yang sedang mencari pujaan hatinya.

—

"Rinto! Kau kalah! Kalah! Kalah! Kalaaaah!" Rin berteriak frustasi. Tidak terima karena dirinya dikalahkan oleh Rinto bermain 'Game Dance' di _Game Center_. Rinto tertawa melihat reaksi Rin yang sudah dikalahkan ke-4 kalinya. Rin menggembungkan pipinya kesal turun dari _stage _permainan. Rinto mengikuti sambil masih terkikik. Rin memutar tubuhnya agar bisa menghadap ke arah Rinto, kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_. Jadi kalah terus…" ujar Rin pelan. Matanya menampakan sebersit kesedihan. Mata birunya yang seharian tadi terlihat bersinar menjadi terlihat agak keruh. Rinto menghela nafas, sambil mengacak rambutnya perlahan dia mendekati Rin yang kini wajahnya tertunduk. Rin merasakan kepalanya yang dibelai lembut oleh Rinto. Gadis itu menengadah.

"Ini ulang tahunmu, Rin. Hari di mana kau ada di dunia ini. Hari yang benar-benar membuatku senang…" Kata Rinto.

"Kenapa ini adalah hari yang bisa membuat Rinto senang?" Tanya Rin dengan polosnya, kepalanya dimiringkan ke samping. Rinto tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia mendekatkan gadis di hadapannya ke dalam dekapan lembutnya.

"Bukan karena apa-apa kok."

Rin tertawa pelan. Suaranya terdengar manis di telinga Rinto. Betapa dia sangat merindukan gadis yang berada di dekapannya ini. Sudah lama sejak Rinto terakhir bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Rin seperti ini. Rin biasa disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya membuat atau menyanyikan lagu. Kalau pun Rinto bertemu dengan Rin. Gadis itu pasti hanya memberi salam ringan, lalu setelah itu akan berlalu. Bersama dengan adiknya yang selalu menempel dengannya. Rinto merasa tidak ingin melepasan Rin dari pelukannya. Tak akan pernah.

"Rinto… Aku…aku harus pulang." Gumam Rin pelan yang setelahnya dapat Rinto rasakan tangan Rin yang menempel pada dadanya kemudian mendorongnya agak menjauh, "Terima kasih atas semuanya, Rinto! Aku senang sekali lho hari ini~ Sekarang sudah sore, dan aku ada janji dengan Len."

Rinto merasa di dalam dadanya ada perasaan sakit. Rin akan pergi meninggalkannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Untuk kembali pada adiknya. Kembali menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan adik kembarnya.

"Rin… Masih ada yang harus kukatakan padamu! Aku sesungguhnya—"

"Cukup, Rinto. Rin aku ambil kembali." Rin merasakan lengan seseorang melingkar di sekitar lehernya. Rinto menelan kata-katanya kembali melihat sosok yang tiba-tiba memeluk Rin dari belakang. Len. Wajahnya memerah dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, seperti habis berlari.

"Len-kun! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Pekik Rin kaget. Len tidak menjawab, tatapannya lurus tertuju pada Rinto. Dengan tetap tidak berkata apa-apa, Len berbalik dengan tangan Rin yang ada pada genggamannya. Rin mau tidak mau ikut berjalan mengikuti Len.

"L-Len-kun! Kita tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Rinto!"

"Sudahlah, Rin. Sebentar lagi salju akan turun lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh, kita bukan manusia yang akan merasakan dingin."

"Aku tau!" Bentak Len tiba-tiba. Mata Rin membulat karena kaget, tidak pernah Len membentaknya sampai seperti itu. Len melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Rin, matanya yang terlihat miris menatap ke arah Rin dalam-dalam. Rin hanya bisa membatu tanpa tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

Len memutuskan kontak mata dengan Rin dan memilih untuk menatap jauh ke depan dengan pandangan nyaris kosong. Dihirupnya udara lalu kembali dihembuskan. Len kembali menatap Rin yang menampakan wajah kebingungan. Len tersenyum. Senyum kesedihan.

"Walau kita, para Vocaloid tidak merasakan dingin. Bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Apa perasaanku—yang seorang Vocaloid ini adalah sesuatu yang juga dibuat oleh pencipta kita?"

Rin berdebar mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil adiknya itu. Dia tidak tau mesti berpikir apa. Apakah harus menanggapi dengan candaan seperti biasanya? Tidak. Ini adalah sesuatu yang lebih kompleks dari biasanya sehingga membuat Rin bahkan tidak mampu merespon kata-kata ambigu dari Len. Melihat reaksi Rin yang tidak menampakan emosi apa-apa membuat Len memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Perasaan yang kumaksud adalah perasaan hangat dan perasaan bahagia saat bersamamu Rin… Aku ingin bersamamu seharian ini. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa! Ulang tahun kita tahun ini payah!"

"L-Len-kun. Aku—"

"Tidak perlu berkata apa-apa Rin… Sejujurnya aku takut. Apa yang kurasakan ini adalah ilusi. Perasaan takut ini sama seperti saat aku pertama kali membuka mataku. Tepat pada hari ini. 27 Desember! Tapi, perasaan takutku itu segera pupus setelah tau… Ada seseorang yang bersamaku. Di sampingku, saat aku terbangun. Ada kau, Rin! Ada kau yang sedang menggenggam tanganku! Walau aku tidak merespon senyummu saat itu. Tapi aku tau itu 'kau' karena perasaanku yang terasa hangat… "

"Len-kun. Apa yang kau rasakan… Semuanya pun aku rasakan. Ka…karena kita adalah satu."

Rin mengulurkan tangannya agar dapat menggenggam tangan Len sepenuhnya. Berbagi kehangatan yang dihasilkan oleh tubuh Vocaloid-nya itu. Berharap kehangatan masih dapat tersampaikan walau bukan dalam bentuk yang terlihat. Len mengusap matanya yang berair sambil kemudian memeluk Rin dengan erat. Kedua kakak-adik itu menarik perhatian orang di sekeliling mereka. Namun tanpa mempedulikan siapa pun Len mulai membagi kehangatan kepada Rin lewat bibirnya yang diterima langsung oleh Kakaknya. Len menarik wajahnya dari kecupan singkat yang diberikannya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, Nee-chan_…_ Aishiteru_."

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, Otouto-kun_…_ Aishiteru_…"

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Omake : Rinto after that?**

"Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Rin dibawa pergi. Ahhh. Aku memang cowok payah…"

"Ya, kau itu cowok payah yang meninggalkanku sendirian…"

"Siapa? Eh… Lenka?"

"Kau ke mana saja, Rinto?"

**~Owari*?*~**

* * *

**A/N : **GajeGajeGajeGaje dan panjangpanjangpanjangpanjang~ *plak* XD akhirnya selesai! Kyaaaaaa! Aku telah menghembuskan nafas lega~ eh, kalau dipikir-pikir belum sih. Soalnya masih ada tanggungan fic _sequel_ 'Orange Special' OAO oh…. _God_. Tolong berikan ide kepadaku…. TAT fic _rated_ T+ apakah bisa kubuat dengan baik? Semoga. _By the way_, kata-kata _Otouto-kun_ terasa janggal ya? Tapi memang itu yang terlintas di benakku sih ;D oh ya, _reviews and critiques are welcome_~ terima kasih dan maaf kalau ada salah, MAAF SEKALI~ TTATT _once again, thank you sooooo much_!


End file.
